Diablo
by Nott Mordred
Summary: Sientes en tu piel la arena del desierto y sabes que Jasper camina contigo, aunque nunca has tenido claro quien de los dos sería el Diablo. Edward/Jasper, leve slash. ONESHOT.


¡Hola a todo el mundo!  
Llevo demasiado tiempo desaparecida de estos mundillos, ya es hora de regresar. Y sí, lo hago con algo de Twilight, nadie es perfecto, parece. Es la primera vez que escribo de este fandom, así que no seáis muy crueles conmigo. Participa en el reto del foro 'El lobo, la oveja y el león'. Miles de gracias a hoomygoth y a Phoenix por animarme con esto :))

Obviamente nada de esto me pertenece. Ni los personajes, ni el desierto, ni el uniforme confederado.  
Además, contiene spoilers de cierta trama de Eclipse. Ahora, ya puedes ir a leer.

* * *

**Diablo**.

Sabes lo que se le pasa por la cabeza. Los murmullos, los gritos, los llantos, escuchas todas las voces que él ha escuchado, ves los paisajes que él ha visto, áridos, desérticos y yermos. Los parajes que quedan más cerca de Monterrey que de Houston, cuando el acento es más mexicano que sureño. Cuando ya no es el Mayor Whithlock y es solo Jasper. Porque no te deja ir más allá, porque nadie ha llegado más allá. El uniforme con la estrella confederada quedó perdido en algún lugar del desierto, yardas atrás del sitio donde debería estar, ni siquiera cerca de una cantina. Esto lo sabes porque os lo ha contado, no porque lo hayas visto.

Él nunca piensa en esas cosas, o consigue evitarte mientras lo hace. El caso es que sabes que ha sufrido, sabes que sufre en ese mismo instante, y podrías romperte los nudillos contra la pared de la frustración que te causa todo aquello. No poder ver _todo_ en lo que piensa, no poder haber hecho nada antes, no poder hacer nada ahora. No poder ayudarle. Carlisle dice que le llevará tiempo, que con todo lo que ha pasado, debéis tener paciencia con él. Y sabes que no es paciencia lo que necesita en aquel momento.

Que con solo pasearte por su mente y sus pensamientos sientes la sequedad en la garganta, tus fosas nasales se dilatan y podrías jurar que tus ojos se vuelven negros como el carbón. Que no hace falta que le mires, ni siquiera que te gires para tenerlo frente a frente, y aún así sabes que su rostro está encogido en un rictus de esfuerzo. Rodeado de humanos, añorando sentir su sangre entre los labios, como entonces. Pierdes la cuenta de las vidas que cercenó por el camino. Por ese largo camino que va desde Houston hasta Monterrey. El que recorrió de la mano de María y sus compañeras, quizás engañado, quizás a sabiendas de lo que estaba haciendo.

Alice le acaricia suavemente el brazo, intentando tranquilizarle, y no hace falta que te cueles en su mente para saber que realmente está nerviosa, tiene miedo. Teme el futuro, lo que esté por venir. Aunque lo peor de todo aquello es que sabes que todos deberíais tener miedo del pasado, de lo que sucedió hace tanto tiempo. Si fuera posible, un escalofrío te habría recorrido la espalda al imaginarte a Jasper, a tu hermano, como un cruel y despiadado asesino. Estás seguro de que durante la guerra causó víctimas, y puede que se sienta culpable y arrepentido por ello. Pero era una guerra, y hubo caídos en los dos bandos, esas cosas nunca son justas. En lo que se convirtió aquella noche es lo que le carcome el alma. Si la tuviera. Al dejar de respirar, como al dejar de parpadear o de dormir, se pierden partes de ti mismo, el alma es una de ellas, por más que Carlisle diga lo contrario.

Pero el alma de Jasper se perdió en aquel desierto, y lo maldices una y mil veces, hasta la eternidad, porque tiempo es lo que te sobra. Al oír todas aquellas voces, aquellos llantos, las súplicas entrecortadas, al ver los cuerpos yaciendo inertes en el suelo, desearías poder borrar todo aquel dolor de su cabeza. ¿Borrar su pasado? Jasper es lo que es ahora por haber regresado a caballo aquella noche, era un acto bondadoso, leal, admirable. No merecía encontrar aquel destino. Eres consciente de que si no hubiera regresado a mitad de camino, nada de todo lo que vino después hubiera sucedido, y eso te alegra. Pero tampoco le hubieras conocido, no sería tu hermano, y es entonces cuando te sientes un monstruo.

No es por tu condición de inmortal, de quien no vive pero camina sobre la tierra. Es por el hecho de ser una criatura egoísta, que se aprovecha del sufrimiento de su hermano en su propio beneficio. _Si María no le hubiera encontrado, no estaría hoy con nosotros_. Y ahora no es frustración lo que te recorre el cuerpo. Es ira, es furia. Es odio y vergüenza de ti mismo. Quizás has dejado de sentirle como tu hermano, para sentirle como algo de tu propiedad. Porque sólo podría haber algo que sintieras como tuyo, y no podría ser un objeto ni algo material. Para alguien que dispone de una eternidad para vivir, solo otra existencia igual podría satisfacerle. Y de alguna manera, te sientes completo con Jasper.

Entiendes que no es por compasión por lo que le lees los pensamientos de camino al instituto, ni tampoco cuando lo haces de vuelta a casa. No es por compasión cuando la luna está en lo alto y ninguno de vosotros puede dormir y tú vagas por la mente de tu familia e irremediablemente siempre vas a parar a la suya. Vuelves a escuchar todas aquellas voces, te torturas con su sufrimiento, esperando poder cargar algo de todo aquello sobre tus hombros, como compensación por ser tú el que no te arrepientes de lo que le ocurrió aquella noche. Deseando poder haberle acompañado en el camino por el desierto. Y siempre, cada noche, al llegar a aquel punto, recuerdas algo que te dijo Carlisle. Que incluso recuerdas de tu vida mortal. El desierto, la tentación que se le presentó a Cristo cuando se retiró a orar. El Diablo. Y siempre, cada noche, no puedes evitar sentirte Diablo, presencia demoníaca, monstruosa, aunque sepas que en realidad ese papel lo representaba María.

Pero una vez más, cuando el día amanece y tus párpados aún no se han cerrado, la realidad se presenta clara y diáfana ante ti. Has repasado tus comportamientos, tus actitudes, tus pensamientos, y has llegado a una conclusión. De no temer caer en una blasfemia, dirías que eres tú el tentado. Que todo aquello no deja de ser una cruel metáfora de tu vida, y que la presencia tentadora, la que te induce al pecado es él. El que dejó hace tiempo de ser el Mayor Whithlock, el que recorre todas las noches en tu cabeza aquellos parajes desérticos. Aquel cuyos pensamientos están teñidos en sangre, y que sufre lo indecible al rodearse de humanos. Que murmura un '_lo siento'_ si se deja llevar más de la cuenta, imaginando de nuevo degustar sangre humana.

Y tú, criatura inmortal, te sientes atado a él, por la eternidad, desde aquella noche, lejos de cualquier cantina. Sientes en tu piel la arena del desierto y sabes que Jasper camina contigo, aunque nunca has tenido claro quien de los dos sería el Diablo. Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera te preocupa, te sobra tiempo para averiguarlo.

* * *


End file.
